Overleg:Libertaans Leger
Ik ben voor de afschaffing van het Libertaans Leger. Defensie hebben wij niet nodig. 16 mei 2007 13:16 (UTC) :Wegen en treinsporen eigenlijk ook niet, maar het is gewoon voor de show hé. Alles moet een beetje 'echt' lijken. 16 mei 2007 13:58 (UTC) ::Weet ik wel, maar ik ben principieel (en in Libertas draait het 'em toch om principes he) tegen oorlog, leger en zelfs ceremoniele legers. 16 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) :::Zelfs tegen ceremoniele legers!?! 16 mei 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::::Ja, eigenlijk toch wel. Het heeft belachelijk weinig nut. Al is het mss wel een leuke hobby voor fanaten 16 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::::Het enige dat je nodig hebt is een politiemacht en een presidentieel beveiligings orgaan. Moriad 2 jun 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::::Zal ik een wapenfabriek maken voor ons leger? verder bedenk ik dan ook wel fictieve wapens.Bob I 25 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) :::::::Neen, Geen fictieve wapens! We zijn wel een fictief land, maar we doen alsof we bestaan. 25 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::::::en alleen bestaande wapens?Bob I 26 jun 2007 15:24 (UTC) ::::::::OK, vind ik goed, een legervrij Libertas, maar hoe moet het dan wanneer men ons onze vrijheid wil afnemen? Wat doen we dan ? 20px Aesopus 26 jun 2007 16:25 (UTC) hun land platbombarderen.Bob I 27 jun 2007 11:56 (UTC) :Ik vindt dan wel dat we gewone wapens moeten laten 'showen'. Anders klopt het niet, Romeins leger terwijl Libertas gsm-operators, spoorwegen, enz... heeft. (Ook grappig zal zijn, Libertaanse Luchtmacht, Marine, Landmacht) :D --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 10:42 (UTC) ::Misschien moeten we de dienstplicht invoeren?Bob I 1 jul 2007 10:49 (UTC) ::: En daarna komt in de DailyWiki te staan dat we naar Uzigan moeten. --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 11:33 (UTC) ::::Uzigan? oh Uruzgan, lekker toch beetje op de taliban schieten.Bob I 1 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) Minister van Defensie Wanneer het leger ook echt gecreëerd gaat worden is het misschien handig om een Minister van Defensie te hebben. Ikzelf zou deze taak wel op mij willen nemen en het leger uitbouwen tot een serieuze defensieve organisatie. Maar hoe dan ook heb ik wel interesse om het leger te fixen.. --Moriad 2 jul 2007 19:18 (UTC) :Echt een nieuwkomertje jij he :P. Op meerdere plaatsen staat dat de president automatisch minister van defensie is. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Oke, op de deze pagina staat enkel dat hij het hoofd van het leger is, in verschrikkelijk veel landen is dat de president, maar toch hebben de landen een minister van defensie. Dit omdat dat de regelneef is, niet de baas ;). Vandaar dat ik de fout had gemaakt en dacht dat het hier ook op deze manier geregeld zou zijn... Maar belangrijkste punt was dat ik het leger wel wou fixen, op dit moment is het namelijk een best slecht gebeuren zoals ik het zie --Moriad 2 jul 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::Ik zou gewoon je gang gaan als ik jou was, er is al twee maanden niets meer gebeurd met dit artikel. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 19:27 (UTC) Leger weg? Ik krijg de laatste tijd veel kritiek op het leger. Wel mensen jullie willen in de NAVO, wat heb je daarvoor nodig??? Juist, een leger! Dus hou het defensieve/cermoniele leger ;-) Pacifist of geen pacifist het leger is noodzakelijk. 3 jul 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Jamaar er zijn honderden mensen samengekomen in de stad om te protesteren! 3 jul 2007 18:10 (UTC) ::Dus die mensen willen niet in de NAVO? 3 jul 2007 18:32 (UTC) :::Ja of nee, dat weet ik niet, maar ze willen zelf geen leger. 3 jul 2007 18:37 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. is het protest in de Vredeswijk? ;) Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 18:43 (UTC) :::::Geen leger Geen NAVO. Je kan er hele verhalen over houden, maar dat is gewoon de waarheid. Dus of een leger en bij de NAVO of geen leger en geen NAVO --Moriad 3 jul 2007 20:58 (UTC) ::::::Pech voor ze, elk land heeft een leger nodig, Libertas dus ook.Bob I 4 jul 2007 11:37 (UTC) :::::::Volgensmij is bijna iedereen hier voor een leger, dus.. Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 11:41 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, ik ook. Voor Libertas is ook een leger nodig. --Dmitri 4 jul 2007 14:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ben ook voor. Ik denk dat alleen Dimitri tegen is, samen met zijn aanhangers, LOL 4 jul 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::::::::::Hier zijn stemmingen voor.Bob I 4 jul 2007 15:06 (UTC) :::::::::::Geen stemming nodig. 't Lijkt wel dat Dimitri tot de NAVO wil toetreden, maar dan zonder leger.. zijn we een uitzonderng? :P. Een leger betekent niets, alleen meer zekerheid (defensief). Er komen trouwens ook meer banen bij. Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 15:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Als je in de NAVO wilt moet je een aantal soldaten kunnen leveren. 4 jul 2007 16:04 (UTC) :Kijk; ik leg mij hier bij neer hoor. Als de meerderheid, die mij tenslotte verkozen heeft, voor een leger is, dan is er een leger hé. No prob. 5 jul 2007 12:45 (UTC) Misverstand Ik denk dat er een misverstand bestaat mbt het leger. Ik schreef dat het gebaseerd is op het Romeinse Leger. Sommige trokken hieruit de conclusie dat we met primitieve wapens vochten. Bij deze: WAAR HALEN JULLIE HET?! Het libertaans Leger is één van de modernste legers ter wereld. Dat het gebaseerd is op het Romeins Leger is dat divisies legioenen genoemd worden en soldaten legionairs. Dit door de Romeinse invloeden in het verleden. "Savvy?" 10 jul 2007 15:07 (UTC) :Het plaatje zegt iets anders.. een soldaat in moderne kleding met een schild.. daar halen we dat natuurlijk vandaan :P --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Alexandru!!!! 10 jul 2007 15:30 (UTC) ::Haha, dat had ik voor de grap gedaan, ergens in mei :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:39 (UTC) :::Ruben, je moet eens op Libertaans Leger/nieuw kijken en meehelpen, ik ben het iets 'professioneler' aan het maken --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:42 (UTC) Gevechtsvliegtuigen, boten Hey, ik kan je enkele gevechtsvliegtuigen leveren met m'n bedrijf 11th. Engineering Neem eens een kijkje 2 aug 2007 15:58 (UTC) Commandant der Strijdkrachten? Wie is de Commandant der Strijdkrachten van Libertas? De Peter van Uhm of August Van Daele van ons leger? Als er nog niemand is, meld ik me bij deze aan... Sustructu 24 mei 2008 21:21 (UTC) :Wel, ga je gang! 25 mei 2008 11:51 (UTC) ::Ik wacht nog even op goefdkeuring van de president ;) Sustructu 25 mei 2008 12:40 (UTC) :::Niet nodig, regering is ontbonden en we gaan nieuwe verkiezingen houden. Wijzig nu snel alles nu t nog kan! :P 25 mei 2008 12:41 (UTC) ::::Mijn (die van de vicepresident dus) heb je alvast :-) Tenzij mijn president me tegen zou spreken, natuurlijk. 25 mei 2008 14:28 (UTC) :::::Uiteraard ook mijn goedkeuring 25 mei 2008 19:28 (UTC) ::::::Bij deze heb ik het toegevoegd! Sustructu 26 mei 2008 14:43 (UTC) Basis? Volgens mij hebben we nog geen legerbasis :S --> genoeg lege eilanden voor de kust ;-) 26 mei 2008 14:25 (UTC) :zie Libertaans_Leger#Ligging... Er wordt niet duidelijk vermeld waar deze kazernes precies liggen maar ze zijn er wel ;-) Sustructu 26 mei 2008 14:43 (UTC) ::Aha, 't moet een beetje geheim blijven dus :p 26 mei 2008 14:45 (UTC) :::Precies, deze bases zijn geheim voor het geval spionnen even willen komen buurten... *trekt mysterieuze blik* Sustructu 26 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) ::::Haha :D 't Is hoe je 't ziet. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 14:51 (UTC) Greenday?? Kom jonges! Snel de VS de oorlog verklaren, dan kunnen we Greenday uitzenden! :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 13:09 (UTC) : Landverrader! Executeren, die OostWest! Zomaar je toekomstige president naar de knoppen laten schieten... :( 27 apr 2009 13:11 (UTC) ::Toekomstige president? Ehm, S8, Mark staat nu voor he :P 27 apr 2009 13:13 (UTC) :::Damn, dan moet ik ook nog sokpoppen gaan maken 9_9 . Anyway, waarom wil OWTB anders een groene dag naar een ander land uitzenden.... 27 apr 2009 13:20 (UTC) :::Dan maak ik ook sokpopjes ^^ 27 apr 2009 13:26 (UTC) ::::Zodat we kolonies krijgen natuurlijk :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 13:22 (UTC) ::::Ahja, tuurlijk OWTB :p 27 apr 2009 13:26 (UTC) ::::::::*Snik* Ik heb me al meer ingezet voor libertas hoor *snik* *cry Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::::Ahja, nu hij toch huilt merkt hij niks: we zetten hem in een doos en vliegen die naar Obamski, okee? Met waarschuwing dat het een raket is :D 27 apr 2009 14:52 (UTC) :::::::*kickt Tahrim in de sloot Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:54 (UTC) ::::::::Benzinesloot* Steekt de sloot aan. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::::::::*klapt; geniaal! Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::::Mensen, jullie weten dat ik al een eind weg ben gezwommen? @greenday2: dat bedoel ik dus met die grapjes he.. 27 apr 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::::::::::*wijst; OWTB heeft het gedaan! :o Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Jij kickte me in de sloot -.- *klimt op trapje omhoog* 27 apr 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::OWTB stak de bezine aan *snik* Greenday2 27 apr 2009 15:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::::M'n sigaret viel er prongeluk in :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Foei! en jij bent lid van Stop Roken!? Greenday2 27 apr 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik rook toch ook niet? Ik had alleen maar 'n sigaret in m'n hand.. --`OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ging je ze opeten dan? Greenday2 27 apr 2009 15:08 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, in de sloot gooie... --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan is het niet per ongeluk. Btw, je bent over je eigen rollback gestruikeld xD 27 apr 2009 15:10 (UTC)